


Mince pro převozníka

by Raaya



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaya/pseuds/Raaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Styx je voják. Styx je věrná. Styx nikdy nezradí. Ale přes to všechno, Styx je člověk.<br/>A člověka není těžké zlomit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mince pro převozníka

Někdy se prostě probudíte a všechno se vám daří, aniž byste museli hnout prstem. Jenže někdy se to posere, i když děláte první poslední pro pravý opak. Tohle je ten druhý případ. Útok měl být rychlý a tichý: vběhnout do budovy, využít momentu překvapení, dostat se k šéfovi, zajmout šéfa, dostat šéfa do vrtulníku a pokud možno všechny postřílet a sami vyváznout beze ztrát na životech. Byla připravena i druhá verze, která obsahovala šéfův rozstříknutý mozek.

Ale žádná verze nepočítala s tím, že na nás budou čekat.

Rudá kontrolka mi v hlavě bliká už u vchodu; místo tří strážných tam stojí jeden, a když pomocí jeho karty otvíráme pancéřové dveře, ani po nás nechtějí kód. To se ještě nestalo. Duke, náš velitel, se nad tím zamračí, ale nic neudělá. Nevím, jak by reagovali jeho nadřízení, kdyby operaci zrušil kvůli tomu, že ‚to bylo příliš snadné‘.

Takže dál.

Monika přes nás už před hodnou chvílí přetáhla svůj elektronický štít, takže o kamery a samoobslužné lasery se bát nemusíme; jakmile nás zaměří, okamžitě vypadnou – však taky pořád opakuje, že je nedoceněná.

Štít padne půl vteřiny po otevření dveří. Uprostřed Moničina čela těsně pod ochranou přilbou se objevila malá dírka, ze které se kouří. Vytéká jen pár kapek krve.

„Kurva,“ hlesne Jambo po mé pravici. Vzápětí mu uletí půlka obličeje. Asi větší ráže.

„Kryjte se!“ zařve Duke a sám jde příkladem. Jenže pancéřové dveře se s pro pancíř tak typickou neproniknutelností uzavřely. Jediná úniková cesta. Uprostřed holé chodby z nás jsou vskutku výstavní terče. Minul by jen amatér. A členové Purpurové složky amatéři rozhodně nejsou.

Netrvá dlouho a naše řady výrazně prořídnou. Střelbu opětujeme, co se dá, ale skoro není do čeho. Chodba se po zhruba dvaceti metrech stáčí kolmo vpravo, z nepřátel jsou vidět tak akorát hlavně zbraní.

Duke ukáže domluvený signál.

Nastal čas přestat bojovat jako lidé.

Aniž bych přestala střílet, zuby si strhnu levou rukavici a dlaň přitisknu na holý beton chodby. Je silnější, než jsem čekala. A základy tu mají sakra hluboké. Příliš hluboké. Musím se porozhlédnout po jiném zdroji. Nakonec se podaří.

Nechci se chlubit, ale mně se vždycky podaří.

Z pozice nepřátel se ozve bolestivý řev a střelba na pár vteřin ustane. To se jim náhle dva čtyřmetrové kořeny palmy za jejich zády obtočí okolo krků. Palma mi také prozradí, že jich v ležení zbývá sedmnáct.

Šestnáct, nechám poporůst další kořen.

Novinky okamžitě nahlásím Dukovi.

Čtvrtému kořeni se musím pořádně věnovat a přestat střílet. Vzápětí se na palmu otočí polovina hlavní; nezávidím tomu, kdo bude ten svinčík uklízet.

Přiložím na zem i druhou dlaň – samopal si nechávám pěkně při ruce – a obhlížím situaci. Do akce nás šlo dvacet pět. Teď se nás tu za mrtvolami padlých spolubojovníků krčí deset. To je špatné, velice špatné.

Přede mnou se objeví Logan. „Jak to jde?“ houkne a telekinezí posílá své kulky za roh. Podle jekotu nemine.

Rachel zase posílá blesky. Těm se ale za roh nechce, tak se je alespoň pokouší nasměrovat do hlavní. Myslím, že je úspěšná. V nafialovělém dýmu, který vytvořil Roger, to jde blbě poznat.

„Fajn!“ křiknu a konečně se mi energií podaří uchopit nějaký silnější kořen. S hlasitou ránou prorazí podlahou; beton lítá všude, nábojnice lítají všude, dokonce vyletí i jeden z Purpurových a Logan se postará, aby byl taky všude. Po stěnách. Fuj!

„Styx, kolik jich je teď?“ houkne na mě pro změnu Duke.

„Nevím, sejmuli mi palmu!“

„Tak to kurva nějak zjisti!“

 _Tak si to kurva zjisti sám._ Ne, neřeknu to nahlas. Duke má vyšší hodnost. A zbraň. Velkou.

Už nás zbývá jen osm.

Bella větrnými prsty sebere závěje nábojnic, co se pod námi utvořily, a mrští je za roh. Být venku, rozpráší je tornádem nebo uragánem, ale uzavřený prostor je uzavřený prostor.

Romanovi v očích probleskuje únava. I přes neprůstřelnou vestu schytal pár kulek a jeho vysokorychlostní schopnost regenerace není zadarmo. Vlastním tělem brání Olgu, která mu podává nové zásobníky a ještě stačí nadávat jak dlaždič a po zemi posílat malé plamenné koule. Šikovná holka, ale moc jí to nejde, holý beton je holý beton a ani kinetické schopnosti s tím nic nezmůžou.

Do našeho středu vletí malý granát. Rachel ho chytí a odhodí, ale nestačí to včas, granát s sebou vezme obě její ruce. Kulka, kterou schytá, je už jen rána z milosti.

Výbuch nás všechny trochu pocuchá. Mě přicuchne ke stěně, takže mi kořen na chvíli vyklouzne; nic, s čím si nedokážu poradit. Za chvíli už dělá u Purpurových bordel jako dřív.

„Ústup!“ zavelí Duke. Jaksi mu asi nedochází, že _není kam_ ustupovat.

Logan přestane střílet. „Došli mi náboje,“ objasní mi proč. V obličeji má strach. I já ho tam mám.

„Na!“ přišoupnu mu svou brašnu. Moc jsem nestřílela. Mám svůj kořen a i dvě ruce s ním mají problém. Musela jsem ho nechat porůst o nějakých patnáct metrů, a to není zadarmo.

Brašnu si vzít nestačí, jedna zbloudilá kulka z velkorážky mu proletí helmou. Odrazí se od stěny přímo do té mojí. Na tváři ucítím vlhké a teplé zbytky Logana, pak se mi zatmí před očima.

A už se nerozední.

*

Výkřik.

„Kde je vaše hlavní stanice?“

„Nevím! Opravdu nevím!“

Další série výkřiků.

„Opakuji otázku. Kde. Je. Vaše. Hlavní. Stanice?“

„Říkám vám pravdu, přísahám!“ Výkřik. „Přísahám!“

Pomalu rozlepím víčka a zaostřuji. To jsem neměla dělat. Hlava se mi motá jenom trošku, takže strop nade mnou se skoro nepohybuje; o to strašidelněji vypadají okovy, co z něj visí. Vnitřnosti se mi scvrknou smrtelnou hrůzou.

Ne já!

_Ne já!!!_

Začnu zrychleně dýchat. Hyperventiluju. To není dobré.

„Myslím, že ta malá se nám taky probudila,“ ozve hlas, co před chvílí kladl otázky.

„Která?“ Další hlas, vzdálenější.

V zorném úhlu se mi objeví postava. Proti světlu – ne že by ho tam bylo tolik – vypadá temně a zlověstně; začnu dýchat ještě rychleji. Na čele mi vyrazí studený pot. Postava se nakloní blíž.

„Neboj, malá,“ promluví prvním hlasem. „Jestli budeš spolupracovat, bude to bolet jen trošku.“

„Naser si!“ Můj hlas nezradil jako ostatní části těla, zní přesně tak odhodlaně, jak bych se chtěla cítit. Sláva mu.

Jedna pořádná mi přiletí. „Copak tě doma neučili, že ke starším se máš chovat slušně?“

„Otto, prosím,“ ozve se druhý hlas. „Nejsme jesle, ale výslechové komando. Tak dělej svou práci a vyslýchej, nebo si na tebe došlápne starý. Zase. A tentokrát to bude mít trvalé následky. O to se osobně postarám.“

Otto se otočí za hlasem. Slabé bílé světlo mu ozáří rysy, je to černoch s velmi, velmi velkým nosem a malýma očima. „Ještě jednou mě napomeneš, Mladej, a budeš to ty, komu zůstanou trvalé následky. O to se osobně postarám.“

„Ale Otto,“ zasměje se Mladej. „Jsem v podstatě tvůj šéf. To _já_ bych měl srovnávat _tebe_.“

„Vy dva jste tak dva kohouti na jednom smetišti,“ promluví třetí hlas, ženský, znuděný.

„Promiň, jestli tě nudíme, Olivie, ale máme tu práci. Co kdybys zvedla zadek a šla… hm, třeba do prdele?“ ušklíbne se Mladej.

„Moc si se mnou nezahrávej!“ Olivie syčí jak unikající plyn.

Otto nad jejich dohadováním jen mávne rukou a sehne se ke mně. Vykřiknu. Nedbá. Kopnu ho. Uhne. Druhé noze ale ne. Naberu ho přímo do břicha.

Tváří se, jako bych ho jen trošku pošimrala. „Ale no tak, malá, nedělej hlouposti. Máš moc hezký nohy na to, abys o ně přišla.“

Násilím mě vytáhne na nohy a z cely. Bráním se, ale stačí mu se mou trochu zatřást a hlava se rozbolí jako čert. Měla jsem velkou kliku, kulka se musela zastavit v helmě, jinak bych neskončila jen s otřesem mozku, možná pořádnou modřinou.

Snažím se moc nerozhlížet, ale postavy visící ze řetězů si nejde nevšímat. Clay. To je Clay! Trup mu místo košile pokrývají ošklivé, ale mělké rány. Některé z nich silně krvácejí, některé jsou zčernalé… Spáleniny.

Au! To muselo bolet přímo kurevsky.

Začnu sebou cukat silněji.

Každý z jednotky má pro tyhle příležitosti připravenou kyanidovou kapsli. Dřív ty kapsle dávali do zubů, ale několikrát se stalo, že praskla, i když někdo jen uklouzl a hodil držku, takže se od toho upustilo. Svou kapsli jsem si tedy schovala do vnitřní kapsy bundy, abych ji měla po ruce. Jenže bunda je teď kdo ví kde. Naštěstí to je kromě kevlaru jediná část oblečení, o kterou jsem přišla.

Jsem připravená zemřít. Každý z Tyrkysových brigád je připraven zemřít, obětovat se pro jednotku, pro celou organizaci. Jenže mučení, to je něco jiného. Je těžké nemluvit, když vás pálí rozžhaveným železem, když vám za nehty vráží ostré hřeby, když to samé dělají někomu jinému, někomu, na kom vám záleží a vy se na to musíte dívat. Učí nás meditace, dechová cvičení, která odvedou mysl od těla, ale je to těžké, zatraceně těžké, když řvete bolestí, když vám povolují svěrače, když neudržíte kloudnou myšlenku. Dost! křičí celé vaše tělo, křičí, a když ho poslechnete, zradíte všechno, co je vám drahé, váš jediný cíl, smysl života.

Purpurové složky nebo Tyrkysová brigáda. Všichni jsme v jádru stejní, oddaní, naši velitelé nás posílají na smrt pro své potřeby, svými projevy a důvody v nich zmíněných z nás udělali fanatiky, obtočili si nás kolem prstů, na končetiny přidělali provázky a hýbou jimi, jak se jim hodí.

A my posloucháme. Ano, loutka se nikdy nevzbouří v rukou dobrého loutkaře.

Když mi velký černý Otto s velkým černým nosem upevňuje ruce do okovů visících ze stropu, že se země dotýkám sotva špičkami prstů na nohou, můžu si alespoň prohlédnout místnost.

Kromě Claye nikoho z naší jednotky nevidím. V jedné ze dvou cel se choulí starý muž, šedé vlasy i vousy se mu zcuchaly tak, že už je nikdo nikdy nerozplete, v tuhých snopech mu padají na prsa a ještě níž. Musí tu být dlouho, příliš dlouho zavřený v malé špinavé cele. Zlomeně se opírá o stěnu, hubené ruce objímají kolena, jen kosti potažené kůží. Upře na mě oči. Šedé, šedé jako nezkalená ocel, šedé, jak umí být jedině zamračená obloha a mně po zádech přeběhne mráz. Mýlím se. Není zlomený, jen starý, velmi starý a velmi unavený, ale zlomený ne, to ne. To, co se skrývá za těma očima, nemůže být zlomeno. Nikdy.

Po zádech mi přeběhne mráz. Znám, já toho muže odněkud znám, uvědomím si. Rysy jsou z větší části ukryty ve stínu, ale i přesto… Jenže odkud?

To už ale Otto končí s poutáním a usmívá se pro sebe, vesele si pobrukuje známou melodii a cípem bělostného ubrusu otírá zkrvavený skalpel. Snažím se nedat najevo strach, ale je to těžké, tak těžké netřást se jak osika, neřinčet řetězy. Pokouším se udělat to, co nás učili, zklidnit dýchání, myslet na pěkné věci, jež vám pomohou odpoutat se od tohoto světa a vstoupit do vyšších sfér bytí, prostě zbaběle uniknout bolesti, ale to pobrukování, píseň, kterou zpívají maminky svým dětem, píseň, kterou jsme odháněli špatnou náladu a ponorku v jednotce, když nebylo do čeho píchnout a když výcvik přerůstal přes hlavu.

„Tak začneš už? Nemám na tebe celý den,“ houkne Olivie podrážděně.

Otočím se jejím směrem. Sedí na plastové židličce co nejdál od řetězů, tam, kam už krev nedopadá. V čisťounkém béžovém kostýmku, podpatky a vysoko vyčesanými světlými vlasy působí jako královna. Vedle ní si na další židličce hoví Mladej, džíny a triko špinavé od krve, od Clayovi krve a já vím, že ho nenávidím. Má hnědé oči, které sledují protější stěnu a hnědé vlasy neposedně se kroutící kolem uší, vypadá docela roztomile, ale hezký není. Někdo, kdo dělá takové věci, nemůže být hezký.

Otto už svou hračku očistil a zálibně si ji prohlíží. Pak jeho ruka znenadání vystřelí a ostří jak žiletka projde látkou trička. Druhým pohybem přetne páseček spojující košíčky podprsenky, ale kůže se ani nedotkne. Zatím. Jedna bradavka zpola vyklouzne, ale ňadřenka zbytek drží, ještě aby nedržela, když byla tak drahá, pomyslím si scestně.

Krev jsem viděla už mnohokrát, ale nikdy mě nepřestane překvapovat, jak je horká. Pomalu mi teče mezi ňadry a zanechává po sobě teplou červenou cestičku, rovnou a pravidelnou. Necítím žádnou bolest, Ottovy pohyby jsou rychle jak myšlenky, lehoučce mi přejede skalpelem tam, kde se stýkají klíční kosti, maličké píchnutí a ruka je už zase u jeho boku, kde začala. Nesnaží se mi ublížit, ještě ne, jenom postrašit, vyvézt z rovnováhy pohledem na vlastní krev. Nemít výcvik, zabralo by to.

Nepřiznám si, že to zabírá i tak.

„Mám na tebe pár otázek, malá,“ ozve se Mladej. Aha, takže takhle to dělají. Jeden se ptá, druhý mučí. Tomu říkám dělba práce. „Kde je vaše hlavní stanice? Nejvyšší základna Tyrkysové brigády?“

Neodpovím. Nevěřím svému hlasu natolik, abych něco řekla. Je mi jasné, že budu řvát, možná budu i mluvit, ale ne teď, ještě ne. Už mě mučili, před lety. Jinak, než řezáním a pálením, jinak, ale stejně účinně. Křičela jsem do ochraptění, abych nic neřekla, křičela jsem, až mě zachránili, Duke a Monika a Logan a Jambo a celá moje jednotka. A křičela jsem i potom, mnoho nocí. Jenže teď jsou mrtví, všichni až na Claye, nemohli to přežít, to by byli tady, a nemohli ani utéct. Z betonovo-pancéřové klece se nedalo uniknout jinam než do hrobu.

„Ale no tak, mluv, nebo tě donutím. Nerad ubližuju pěkným holkám,“ šeptá mi Otto do ucha a skalpel mi sjíždí po hrudní kosti, přesně kopíruje krvavou cestičku. Ne, dívat se není dobrý nápad.

„Tak mi neubližuj,“ syknu skrz zaťaté zuby. V ústech se mi hromadí hořké sliny, ale plivnout se neodvažuju, skalpel se znova ocitl příliš blízko kůže…

„Co si to tam špitáte?!“ Žena energicky bubnuje prsty na desky s poznámkami. „Potřebuji odpovědi, Otto, s prázdnou se do velína vrátit nemůžu, vykopali by mě s přelámanými hnáty. Tak, _prosím_ , něco dělej!“

„Nebuď netrpělivá, Oliv. Kdybychom to moc uspěchali, neměli bychom ani zajatce, ani odpovědi,“ uklidňuje ji Mladej.

„Jak…“ zachraptím, když to vypadá, že hádka je zažehnána. Uslyší mě jen Otto.

„Chceš se mi s něčím svěřit, maličká?“ broukne mi do ucha.

„Jak,“ odkašlu si, ale chrapot z hlasu stejně nevyženu. „Jak jste věděli, že se objevíme?“

Tentokrát mě uslyší všichni. Olivia pohrdavě protočí oči, Otto se uchechtne a Mladej se najednou tváří nějak samolibě. Hrdě. Jako by to byla jeho zásluha. Jako by…

„Kdo?!“ Chraptění je pryč, na jeho místo nastoupil vztek. Ano, vztek je dobrá věc. Přežití vám sice nezajistí, ale zemřít vzteky bez sebe je jiné než zemřít zlomený. Lepší. „Z koho jsi to vytáhl, ty parchante jeden zkuzvenej!“ zaječím. Nechám zlobu, ať naplní celé mé nitro, ať mi vyžene strach z údů a z očí. Takhle je to lepší.

Mladej je rychlejší než blesk, než se naděju, stojí přede mnou a vrazí mi facku, až se mi zatmí před očima. „Já nejsem parchant!“ syčí nenávistně. „Slyšíš, ty malá děvko? Nejsem!“

„Já zase nejsem děvka!“ oplatím mu stejným tónem a instinktivně přivřu oči v očekávání další facky.

„A já jsem zaneprázdněný člověk, takže to urychlete,“ vloží se do toho Otto a ani se nesnaží schovávat pobavený úsměv.

Mladej se zhluboka nadechne, vzduch v místnosti nepříjemně páchne po mé a Clayově krvi, po chemikáliích, po výkalech. Nevypadá, že by něco z toho vnímal, nozdry se mu chvějí a já dostanu nenadálou chuť ho znovu urazit, ječet po něm všechny možné i nemožné nadávky, donutit ho ukázat svou pravou tvář, tu, co schovává za maskou bezcitného frajera, naštvat ho… Moje jednotka, lidé, co mi skoro desetiletí nahrazovali rodinu, jsou mrtví. Všichni až na Claye, ale i ten vypadá, že už dlouho nevydrží. Nikdo jiný nevěděl, na jaký objekt jsme měli zaútočit. Nikdo neví, kde jsem. Nikdo mě nepřijde zachránit. Tehdy před lety jsem měla naději a tak jsem křičela a křičela. Teď…? Teď mě donutí křičet oni. Křičet a škemrat o milost. A vyzradit všechno, co vím o Tyrkysových brigádách.

Kdybych donutila Mladého ztratit sebeovládání…

Kdybych ho vydráždila do takové míry, že by popadl jeden ze skalpelů…

Kdyby mi rozpáral břicho…

Každý musíme zemřít. Já počítala, že skončím s kulkou v hlavě, ale vykrvácet na podlahu nemůže být o moc horší. Pokud by přetnul nějakou důležitou tepnu, netrvalo by to déle než pár minut. Jenže… jenže je tu Clay. Nemůžu ho tu nechat samotného, nedávno oslavil devatenácté narozeniny, je ještě dítě, benjamínek naší jednotky. On by to také neudělal.

„Neřeknu vám nic, co chcete vědět. Jsem jenom pěšák, takové informace se ke mně nedostanou,“ řeknu. „A já po nich také zrovna dvakrát netoužím. Však víte, kdybych se náhodou dostala do rukou nepřítele a on mě chtěl, hm, třeba mučit,“ neodpustím si ještě, své zelené oči zavrtám do jeho hnědých, vyzývavě, posměšně.

Vlepí mi další facku. „Chceš si hrát, budeme si hrát,“ zasyčí a vezme si od Otty skalpel. „Budeme si hrát,“ zopakuje.

A já vím, že tahle slova mne budou strašit ve snech až do konce.

*

Druhé probuzení je horší než první. Žádné tápání, jakmile mozek naskočí, okamžitě mi přehraje uplynulé okamžiky. Srdce se rozbuší, vnitřnosti se bolestivě svírají, rozmazaná místnost mi plave a tančí před očima. Je to už dlouho, co jsem naposledy jedla, žaludek kručí a přitom mám co dělat, abych nezvrátila kyselé šťávy. Nepamatuji, že by mi někdy bylo hůř.

„Styx?“ uslyším slabý šepot kousek od mé hlavy.

S námahou se vyhrabu na všechny čtyři, zvládnu to až na několikátý pokus, a rozhlédnu se kolem. Nejsem v cele s řetězy, ale naproti, vedle starého muže. Kousek ode mne sedí Clay, těžce se opírá o stěnu a nevypadá, že by se dokázal pohnout. Na sobě má něco, co by se s trochou fantazie dalo nazvat nemocničním andělem a další podobný kus látky svírá v ruce.

Uvědomím si, že jsem od pasu nahoru nahá a že je mi vlastně zima, ale nemám sílu ani se pro oděv natáhnout, natož se obléct. Ruce se pode mnou podlomí a dopadnu zpátky na tvrdou podlahu. Jsem celá špinavá od zaschlé krve, cítím, jak mi napíná kůži a způsobuje svědění, ale nevidím žádnou ránu. Je tohle způsob, jak neztratil vězně, uvažovala jsem, vyhojit rány bez jediné jizvy a přitom nechat bolest, ať udělá své? Kreativní způsob. Vsadila bych na Ottu.

„Zakryj ji. Nějakou chvíli se nepohne, tak ať nenastydne,“ řekne stařec a já vím, že je to on, protože ten hlas znám, ne tak ochraptělý a tichý, ale znám. Jsou to roky, co jsem ho slyšela naposledy, ještě při výcviku na akademii, ale to je všechno, co si dokážu vybavit.

Slyším, jak se Clay namáhavé pohybuje, jak heká, když se ozve některá z jeho ran a ze všech sil se snažím ho nenávidět, protože se mi do očí tlačí slzy lítosti nad jeho osudem. Nezaslouží si tady být, nic neví, jako nejnovější člen jednotky ještě neměl právo na důvěru, ale vždycky se snažil, dělal první poslední, aby se vyznamenal. Jako zástupce velitele jsem si ho vzala pod křídla a dělala mu průvodce po skutečné Tyrkysové brigádě, ne těch blbostech, co se učí na akademii. Nechci, aby umřel. A nedokážu udělat nic, abych ho zachránila.

Někdy tento svět nenávidím tak moc, že se nemohu nadechnout.

Když zase ztrácím vědomí, cítím vlhkost na tvářích a chladnou látku na zádech.

*

„Vstávej, Šípková Růženko, čeká nás druhé kolo,“ prozpěvuje Mladej zvesela a vypadá, že se na to opravdu těší. Sedím opřená o mříže, vyčerpaná do morku kostí, protože poslední zbytky energie jsem vyplýtvala na to, abych se dostala ke kbelíku na druhé straně cely. Teď jsem proklínala sebe i svou tvrdohlavost neponížit se před nimi ještě víc. Jako by na tom záleželo, jestli tu sedím ve své moči nebo ne. Jako by záleželo ještě na něčem.

Usměji se na Mladého, vycením zuby jako žralok a nechám se prostoupit absolutní nenávistí a odporem, který k němu cítím, čerpám z těch pocitů sílu se mu naposledy fyzicky vzepřít, ale marně. Vytáhne mě z cely a bez větších potíží pověsí jako minule. Vidím jeho oči a ten hnědý oheň mě děsí víc než sbírka dokonale naleštěných chirurgických nástrojů na stolečku vedle.

„Dneska bez Olívie?“ zachraptím.

Jeho úsměv se prohloubí. „Drahá Oliv dostala přidělenou pohodlnou postel na marodce. Včerejší operace a neúspěchy padly na její hlavu. Mám ji celkem rád, víš. Když chce, dokáže být i milá. Vlastní hlavou jsem se zaručil, že dostane všechny informace ještě dnes a ty budeš tak hodná a pomůžeš mi s tím.“

„Nic nevím,“ řeknu rozhodně, ale něco mi říká, že mou lež prokoukl. Na oblečení do akce nemáme žádné označení hodnosti, ale jestli jim někdo prozradil informace o chystané akci, detail o tom, že já jsem zástupce velitele, jistě nevynechal. Vím, kde leží současná hlavní základna, vím i o akcích chystaných měsíc dopředu a dokázala bych mu dát jména a adresy hned několika vrchních velitelů. Jakákoliv z těchto informací v rukách nepřítele by dokázala Tyrkysovou brigádu položit na lopatky, a to nemohu dopustit.

„To se ještě uvidí. Když chci, dokážu být velmi kreativní,“ řekl a odešel.

Snažila jsem se otočit a podívat se, kam šel, ale bolest v ramenou mě donutila změnit názor. Nešel ale daleko. Slyšela jsem, jak otevřel celu, jak popadl Claye a jak ho táhne ven. Hrdlo se mi sevře a srdce vynechá úder. Ne. To se neděje, ne.

Uvažovala jsem o téhle taktice, vlastně se přímo nabízela. Doufala jsem ale, že si mě bude chtít Mladej vychutnat sám. Nepamatuji si přesně, co všechno se včera stalo, ale nakonec jsem řekla spoustu věcí, za které by se mi mohl chtít pomstít. Trochu jsem se přepočítala.

„Nedělej to,“ zašeptám, protože to prostě musí ven. Mladej dělá, že mne neslyší a připoutává Claye hned naproti. Nohy se mu klepou jak čerstvě narozenému hříběti, po tvářích mu stékají slzy, ale odmítá se na mě podívat, dobře ví, co ho čeká, dobře ví, na čích bedrech bude ležet jeho bolest, jeho utrpení.

Nevím, jestli to dokážu vydržet. Kdyby to byl kdokoli jiný… Duke, Jumbo, Bella – ti všichni jsou veteráni a mí přátelé, ale dokázala bych je obětovat pro větší dobro, pro Tyrkysovou brigádu. Ale Clay? Jeho ne.

Jeho nikdy.

„Tak začneme,“ zamne si Mladej ruce a strhne z Claye anděla.

Snažím se nedívat, avšak kdykoli zavřu oči, Mladej znásobí své úsilí do neúnosné míry. Clay se snaží vydržet, opravdu se snaží, ale zanedlouho už jinak tichou místností rezonují jeho výkřiky bolesti.

Mlčím.

Přijde Otto, na chvíli se přidá k zábavě a zase odejde.

Mlčím.

Clay už neprosí Mladého, ale mne. Mé srdce krvácí snad víc než jeho rány a slzy mi rozmazávají vidění, ne však dost. Prosím taky, lžu, že nic nevím, ale začíná mi docházet, jak tohle skončí. Mám vydat vrchní velitele? Neměli by šanci. Hlavní základnu? Dokázali by se bránit, ale dlouho ne. Vyzradit plánované operace? Masakr stovek lidí.

To všechno, nebo dál poslouchat Clayův křik, jeho utrpení.

Začnu trhat za řetězy jak smyslů zbavená. Musí existovat způsob, jak se odtud dostat, prostě musí! Neobětovala jsem deset let tvrdé dřiny a boje, aby to takhle skončilo. Nedělám si iluze, jakmile Mladej dostane, co chce, nebude důvod držet nás naživu. Mezi Tyrkysovou brigádou a Purpurovými složkami neexistovalo něco jako vyměňování zajatců. Pokud tě tvoje jednotka neosvobodí, je konec.

Zalapám po dechu. Nevěřím na zázraky, ale jeden se zrovna stal. Okov kolem mého pravého zápěstí s hlasitým cvaknutím povolil. Mladej se okamžitě otočí, ale mé pěsti uhnout nestihne. Vlna adrenalinu mi protéká žilami jako tsunami; najednou mám sílu vymrštit nohy a přitáhnout si ho k sobě, co nejblíže, abych dosáhla na nůž, jenž drží v ruce. Nemám čas vymýšlet komplikovaný útok, prostě sevřu rukojeť a seknu ho po obličeji.

Když se napřahuji k druhé ráně, sevře mi jeho ruka zápěstí silněji než dříve okovy. Ani na chvíli nezaváhal, zničila jsem mu tu jeho krásnou tvářičku, o oko určitě přijde, ale jako by to neexistovalo.

„Tak ty si myslíš, že nade mnou vyhraješ? Že mě porazíš na mém vlastním hřišti?“ syčí. Druhou rukou poslepu šátrá za sebe, hledá stoleček s nástroji. Držím ho nohama kolem pasu, abych mu znesnadnila pohyb. V levém zápěstí cítím pulzující bolest, někdy v průběhu boje se zlomilo a to, že na něm visím celou vahou, taky nepomáhá.

„Na mě ti nůž stačit nebude, děvko,“ pokračuje ve svém šíleném monologu. „Nic takového. A víš proč? Protože já…,“ přestane ve svém úsilí se osvobodit a nakloní se blíž ke mně, jeho rty se mi při těch slovech otírají o ušní boltec, „…protože já nedokážu cítit bolest.“

Mému mozku chvíli trvá, než to zpracuje, ale tělo už jedná podle sebe. Dovolím, aby se natáhl ke stolečku, čímž mne trochu pootočí, zároveň co nejsilněji škubnu rukou s nožem. Využiji vteřinku svobody a hodím.

Nikdy jsem nebyla dobrá ve vrhání nožů. Měla jsem své rostliny a své pistole a to mi ke štěstí stačilo. Proto nedokážu pochopit, jak jsem se mohla trefit. Existuje bůh, který vyslyšel mé motlitby či zasáhla nějaká jiná vyšší síla?

Clayovi oči jsou doširoka otevřené, když marně lapá po dechu. Tělo se mu chvěje, ruce v okovech sebou cukají jako by se chtěly osvobodit a vytáhnout nůž, který se až po rukojeť zabodl do srdce. „Styx,“ zachraptí nevěřícně a podívá se na mne. Zemře dřív, než se naše oči setkají.

Mladej nevěřícně lapá po dechu, ale jeho sevření nepovoluje. Nesnažím se však osvobodit, nesnažím se o nic, jen zavřu oči. Měla bych něco cítit? Možná bolest, strach? Je ta prázdnota v pořádku?

Cítím, jak mi do těla proniká jehla. Mladej si musel podat injekci se sedativy, protože se mi začíná zamlžovat adrenalinem z boje nabuzená mysl. Bezvědomí se mi v tuhle chvíli zdá jako dobrá věc.

*

Od Clayovi smrti uplynuly dva dny a Otto s Mladým mě nechávají na pokoji. Myslím, že to se mnou plánují ještě jednou zkusit, a je mi to jedno. Já vím, _vím_ , že nic neřeknu, ne po tom, kolik jsem už obětovala. Nemají na mne žádnou páku a uvědomují si to.

To stejné se nejspíš stalo se starcem. „Dobrá práce,“ řekl mi, když jsem se probrala. Ta slova mi ho konečně pomohla zařadit.

„Padnu, nebo zvítězím,“ odpověděla jsem heslem naší organizace, které se kadetům vštěpuje od prvních dnů výcviku. On vedl ten můj, tehdy před deseti lety na akademii. Byl to on, kdo do mě natloukl téměř fanatickou oddanost Tyrkysové brigádě, kdo mě dokázal vybičovat k těm nejlepším výsledkům, abych to jednou mohla dotáhnout až na úplný vrchol.

Vytrpěl tu hodně, ale to nestačí, chci, aby trpěl ještě víc. Nenávidím ho tak strašně, že se na něj nedokážu ani podívat.

Otto zrovna leští své nástroje a uklízí chodbu, když se najednou rozeřve alarm. Odhodí mop, z pouzdra na opasku vytáhne pistoli a opře se o stěnu blízko dveří.

Olivie tu je do minuty. Nevypadá ani trochu jako si ji pamatuji, upraveně a nadřazeně, ale má na sobě černou teplákovou soupravu a viditelně napadá na pravou nohu.

„Jsme pod útokem!“ křikne. „Dvě fronty, sever a západ. Hlas se na věži C, tam dostaneš další rozkazy. A Otto,“ dodá klidným hlasem postrádajícím veškeré emoce, „ukliď to,“ kývne k našim celám a zmizí stejně rychle, jako se objevila.

Velký černý Otto s velkým černým nosem prostrčí pistoli mřížemi a střelí velitele do hlavy, ani nestačí mrknout. Pak se přesune ke mně. Nesnažím se krýt, ani se nepohnu. Jenom doufám, že nemine a že to stihne dřív, než Tyrkysoví přijdou až sem. „Zapomněla jsem na minci pro převozníka. Jak se dostanu na druhou stranu?“ zeptám se zmateně.

„Zkus poprosit,“ usměje se Otto a zmáčkne spoušť.

 

**_„Why should I fear death?_ **   
**_If I am, then death is not._ **   
**_If Death is, then I am not._ **   
**_Why should I fear that which can only exist when I do not?“_ **

**Epicurus**

 

 


End file.
